His Sword was Not His Own
by jupitersalien
Summary: Griffith and Guts are in a world of passion but they're not alone.


After an intense battle, the Band of the Hawk mercenaries went back to base camp for some much needed rest. Griffith, the white haired leader, got off his horse and walked towards the middle of the camp where the tents are. As he was walking towards the common area everyone was greeting him with hellos and he greeted back. Not far behind him was Guts, the raven haired swordsman, getting praise for having the most kills in the battle. Guts was known as The Hundred-Man Slayer among the kingdom. His swordsmanship was what made him the second popular person in the Band of the Hawk. Guts had gone away from his group of admirers and went to the river to wash up. While Guts was going to the river Griffith had walked behind him to follow him.

Guts was washing his face when he saw someone in the corner of his eye. Acting fast Guts quickly drawn his sword thinking it was an intruder. Griffin quickly grabbed the sword before it could hit him.

"You shouldn't be so jumpy." Griffith exclaimed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Guts screamed.

Griffith raised his hand up to Guts's shoulder then started to rub it gently.

"G-Griffith what are you doing?" Guts boasted before Griffith leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"When I told you that I wanted you, I wanted mind, soul, and body," Griffith addressed leaning in giving Guts another wet kiss.

"Are you gonna deny me your body Guts?" confided Griffith.

"N-n-no." Guts chirped.

Griffith took a step back and took off his armor. He then took off his undershirt and underpants. Guts looked at the naked Griffith with disbelieve of what he was looking at, he has never seen such a beautiful sight before.

"Now you take off your clothes." Griffith demanded.

"Y-yes." Guts took off his cape and his shirt and pants.

Griffith went towards Guts and kissed him on the lips. This whole ordeal is a shocking matter to Guts because he was raped by someone his father knew when he was younger, but he trusted Griffith. There was something about Griffith that made him feel safe. This was okay because it was Griffith. He was in good hands.

Griffith and Guts were making out when Griffith placed his hand on Guts's cock and started to stroke it. Guts squeaked a little as he lifted his head in the air so Griffith can kiss his neck. Griffith kept stroking Guts's now throbbing cock and was playing with the head with his thumb. Guts started to moan as Griffith started kissing down his neck to his shoulders. Griffith stopped and started to stroke his own cock to make himself hard.

"I want you to embrace me Guts." Griffith cried.

"What do you want me to do for you Griffith?" Guts asked.

"I want you to put your mouth on my cock and move your head up and down until my semen comes out." Griffith told Guts.

Guts went on his knees, opened his mouth and took in all of Griffith with such pride. He wanted to pleasure his leader. Guts started to go faster when Griffith came in his mouth and all over his face. Griffith kneeled down to Guts and thanked him.

"What else do you want me to do?" Guts offered.

"I want you to bend over." Griffith responded.

Guts bent over and Griffith took some of the water in the river and put it on Guts's asshole and on his cock.

"Are you ready to give your body to me?" Griffith commanded.

"Yes I am Griffith, yes I am." Guts said.

Griffith inserted his cock slowly into Guts's asshole and started to thrust. Guts was surprised he didn't have flashbacks when this happened. After years of lashing out on men who touched him he finally had someone who was worthy enough for him. He almost started to cry.

Meanwhile at the camp Casca, the ebony haired commander, was thirsty so she wanted to go to the river to get some water. She went by the riverside when she saw Griffith and Guts making love.

'Griffith and Guts?!' she thought putting her hand over her shocked jaw.

'How could they?' she thought again.

She looked over behind the tree and started to eavesdrop. As she was eavesdropping she noticed she was getting a little hot and wet down in her pussy area. She clearly liked what she was viewing.

"How am I getting so worked up by them fucking!? They betrayed me!" she declared. "But it is really hot and I am in love with both of them. Shut up Casca!" she grumbled.

She peeked behind the tree once more and started to move her hand down her pants.

As she was watching Guts and Griffith's love fest she was fingering her pussy. Her pussy became extremely wet and her juices was dripping down her leg.

Back to Guts and Griffith. They were sweating and filled will pleasure. Griffith kept pumping inside Guts and Guts was moaning with glee. They both were moaning with glee. They couldn't get enough. Griffith kissed all the way Guts's back while reaching around to stroke his cock. Guts jumped when Griffith touched his cock and started to smile when he started to stroke it. They were in their own little world. Nothing could come in between them at that moment.

While they were in their own little love fest Casca kept fingering herself and it felt great for her. She lifted up her shirt and started to fondle her breasts. The sound of Guts and Griffith's moaning was really getting to her. She was on the brink of collapsing. She started to moan but she bit her lip so she wouldn't be so loud. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping on such a private and personal moment. She spread her labia wide so she could finger her clitorus a little bit better. She was in pure ecstasy.

The air was filled with soulful pleasure and pure concentrated lust it could be cut with a blade. Guts and Griffith was giving each other sexual thrill and Casca was in utter sensual agony it was dire passion. Griffith and Guts were kissing as the blue eyed mercenary jerked the amber eyed swordsman's member. Casca diddled her clit and caressed her flower.

"Let's cum together Guts. I want us to cum together." Griffith urged.

"Okay, I'll cum with you Griffith." Guts purred.

Griffith gave Guts several thrusts and strokes and then one big thrust. They both came together as they grunted. Coincidentally Casca had fingered her pussy and clit so profoundly she had came at the same time that they did. The atmosphere now smelled of love juice and sweat.

Griffith and Guts laid by the river under the stars, Guts was laying on the white haired man's chest.

"You're mine now, only mine." Griffith concluded to Guts who was falling asleep.

Casca heard what he said to him and cried as she put her clothes back on and ran back to camp.

Griffith looked at the direction where Casca was and grinned.


End file.
